LP
by Saelmore Quartz
Summary: Peridot tenía una tranquila vida hasta que una extraña situación se le presenta. No entiende quién es Lapis Lazuli ni por qué está tan interesada en ella. Sólo sabe que, una vez entró en su vida, será muy díficil sacarla.
1. Chapter 1

**LP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peridot elevó la vista, recorriendo el edificio al otro lado de la calle con la mirada. Ese era su sueño.

Desde que tenía ocho años, deseaba tener su propio departamento para ella sola. Amaba a sus padres e incluso quería un poco a su hermano mayor, pero no por eso toleraba que invadieran su espacio personal tal como su habitación lo era, cosa que hacían la mayoría del tiempo, sin siquiera pedir permiso para entrar.

Cruzó la calle decidida. Quería ver uno de los departamentos con los que tanto había soñado de cerca, quería entrar y explorar cada habitación, cada rincón, conocer cada contacto eléctrico, contar los azulejos del baño, ver, por fin, la vista desde una de las ventanas de la habitación y no ver la habitación desde la ventana del autobús.

Al cruzar las puertas se acercó al recepcionista, un hombre que parecía ya haber vivido cuarenta años, de un cabello oscuro medianamente corto, ojos color aceituna ocultos tras un par de gafas, justo como los de ella, una nariz recta levemente achatada, una barba de candado ocultando sus delgados labios y un traje negro puesto; Peridot era demasiado observadora.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- Saludó el hombre con una amable sonrisa aunque, Peridot lo sabía, parecía preguntarse qué hacía una adolescente ahí. Porque, a pesar de ser universitaria en cuarto semestre, ella seguía viéndose como una chica de quince años por algún motivo que la genética ocultaba.

-Buenas tardes, me preguntaba si… podría visitar uno de sus departamentos- pidió, no estando segura de haber usado las palabras correctas.

El hombre enarcó una ceja, la examinó unos segundos más y pareció haber entendido algo.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto, permítame guiarla- le sonrió con mayor amabilidad, como si hubiese usado palabras mágicas.

El recepcionista rodeó el mostrador y caminaron, hombro con hombro, hacia el elevador. Presionó uno de los pisos y las puertas se cerraron; fueron segundos de incomodo silencio en los que ella no sabía qué decir o si debía siquiera decir algo. Cuando aclaró su garganta y entreabrió los labios las puertas se abrieron, dejándola estupefacta.

-Creo que estará cómoda, en un momento vendrá- el hombre cerró las puertas del elevador una vez que ella estuvo fuera, dejándola confundida y sin respuesta alguna a su interrogante: ¿Vendrá? ¿Quién?

Sacudió la cabeza unos segundos después, y examinó el lado derecho de la habitación. Parecía ser la sala de estar, la pared era hecha de ladrillos y, pegado a esta, estaba un sofá color rojo sobre una alfombra de color hueso, de frente al sofá había una televisión el doble o quizá el triple de grande de la que tenía en casa; su vista viajó al otro extremo de la habitación donde parecía estar la cocina, por el contrario de la sala, la pared parecía de azulejo grisáceo oscuro, un refrigerador pegado a la pared, al lado de este había una barra que cortaba al llegar a la estufa y al lado una alacena grande, de frente un desayunador donde estaban colocadas tres sillas altas de madera. Sí, era demasiado observadora.

Avanzó por la enorme habitación hasta llegar al enorme ventanal que daba a la calle, escuchando el eco que producían sus pisadas contra el piso de madera. El estar en el catorceavo piso sólo volvía la vista más mágica de lo que de por sí ya era; el atardecer surcaba el horizonte frente a sus verdosos ojos, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse y eso sólo le incitaron más, de ser posible, a conseguir su propio departamento lo más pronto posible.

Agradecía que el cielo le hiciera amar su carrera en robótica, pues sabía que los robots eran el futuro y, su enorme intelecto y amor hacia la tecnología, se lo facilitaban.

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose la hizo volver a la realidad, volteó velozmente. Una chica apareció y las mejillas de Peridot se tornaron carmín al notar que la chica no llevaba mas que una toalla envolviendo su cintura y otra con la que secaba su cabello que apenas le censuraba los pechos.

Un gritillo de sorpresa salió de lo más profundo de su garganta, llamando la atención de la chica quien no parecía sorprendida con su presencia. La chica pareció examinarla detenidamente mientras Peridot trataba, enormemente, de no hacer lo mismo.

-Le dije que…¡Vamos, esto es demasiado!- la chica la señaló, parecía hablar consigo misma pues Peridot no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía –Como sea, ven- La chica señaló una de las habitaciones con la cabeza, suponía Peridot, para que la siguiera. Y así lo hizo. No sabía que se arrepentiría después.

La habitación a la que la rubia entró parecía ser donde la otra chica dormía, quizá fue la enorme cama en medio de la habitación la que se lo dijo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- la chica finalmente dejó la toalla sobre una silla, haciendo que Peridot desviara la mirada a otro punto de la habitación pues el cabello de la extraña era demasiado corto para cubrirle.

-Llegaste más temprano de lo que esperaba, pero entre más pronto terminemos mejor, tengo cosas que hacer- cómo la rubia estaba viendo en otra dirección, no pudo oponer resistencia cuando la otra la jaló con fuerza y la arrojó a la cama.

-¿Qué estás…?- su voz fue callada por un beso.

La extraña se posicionó sobre ella, impidiéndole cualquier intento de escape cuando comenzó a subir la mano por debajo de su camisa con estampados de videojuego mientras su lengua invadía su boca. Peridot intentó detenerla, pero la otra era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Su boca, de forma demandante, recorrió la suya. Intentó apartarla hasta que se quedó sin fuerza. La desconocida se separó un segundo de sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello. Peridot se opondría con palabras si tan sólo no fuera tan sensible como para gemir con cada lengüetazo que daba la otra.

-Sabes bien… y actúas aún mejor- Peridot quería preguntarle de qué demonios estaba hablando pero cuando intentó hablar su voz la había abandonado.

¿Por qué demonios la boca y las manos de aquella extraña se sentían tan bien? Ambas mantuvieron contacto visual mientras la chica descendía hasta llegar al descubierto estómago de la rubia. Le besó el abdomen y fue ascendiendo en un camino de húmedos besos mientras la mente de Peridot recorría sus facciones que había memorizado en ese par de segundos.

Un par de ojos azules tan oscuros que parecían un par de océanos, un cabello castaño y una piel medianamente tostada fue todo lo que pudo rememorar antes de sentir como era despojada de su corpiño de un movimiento. ¡¿Cuándo había perdido su camisa?!

-Son pequeños- Por alguna razón de lo único que se sentía avergonzada era de aún usar corpiño pues, a pesar de ya tener diecinueve años, seguía sin poder llenar siquiera la copa A.

-Oye… no…- Trató de jalar del cabello de la castaña para que se alejara de sus pechos, pero las lamidas que daba a sus pezones causaron que terminara haciendo la acción contraria.

-¿Acaso hay alguna parte de ti que no sepa bien?- elogió, causando que el carmín en las mejillas de Peridot se intensificara.

Toda aquella situación era rara, nueva y, por alguna extraña y quizá retorcida razón, placentera para la rubia. ¿Por qué no la detenía? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Quizá tenía algo que ver que era la primer persona en verla con deseo; cosa que sus compañeros siempre le habían negado desde que supo lo que era el deseo sexual.

La castaña atacó su otro pecho, causando la misma reacción en Peridot. Estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por la situación hasta que fue consciente que la muchacha había desabotonado su pantalón y estaba adentrándose en su calzoncillo.

-Voy a averiguarlo- Y cuando intentó introducir un dedo en su intimidad, la cordura y sensatez de Peridot volvieron.

-No- la empujó tan fuerte que la castaña cayó de la cama –no, no, no, no, no- volvió a ponerse su camisa y salió de la cama –no, no, no…- volteó a ver a la chica que seguía en el suelo, parecía estupefacta -¡NO!- salió de la habitación echa una bola de furia.

Llegó al elevador mientras seguía repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez hasta la recepción, donde el recepcionista la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué clase de lugar maneja usted?- le preguntó igual de molesta que hace unos segundos, incluso un poco más de ser posible –No me mudaría aquí ni en diez mil años- y con esa frase salió del lugar.

-¿Mudarse?- pasaron más de treinta minutos y el recepcionista seguía extrañado, preguntándose qué querría decir aquella joven hasta que otra rubia extraña entró.

-Ey, Don, he venido a… visitar uno de sus departamentos- leyó del teléfono –me parece que en el piso catorce- la rubia se recargó contra el mostrador mientras esperaba, mascando chicle.

El hombre se golpeó la frente, unos segundos después, al finalmente entender que había enviado a la chica equivocada al departamento erróneo.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi segundo long-fic en el que he estado trabajando un tiempo. Honestamente no tengo un titulo pensado, así que lo dejaré como lo he guardado hasta ahora.**

 **Espero lo disfruten y quieran seguir a nuestra protagonista en lo que está por venir. No duden en dejar sus comentarios, por favor UuU. Esperen seguir sabiendo de mí :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peridot llegó a la universidad cansada y bostezando, con esa, era la octava noche que no podía conciliar el sueño tranquilamente.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el… _encuentro_ en el departamento de la extraña chica. Desde ese día había tenido largas noches de insomnios; insomnio autoinfligido pues, temía que mientras dormía gimiera tan fuerte que todos en su casa la escucharan; sí, había estado teniendo sueños húmedos con aquella chica desde ese día.

Se sentía sucia al recordar el más reciente, el de hace dos días cuando cedió ante el sueño y terminó soñando, de nuevo, con aquel día. En sus sueño ella no se iba, por el contrario, se quedaba y terminaban lo que la castaña había iniciado. La mayoría sus sueños derivaban de lo mismo.

Maldijo por milésima vez el ser tan observadora porque, aunque intentó evitarlo, recorrió a la castaña con tanta meticulosidad como a su departamento. Recordaba, además de sus ojos, cabello y su color de piel, su nariz respingada, su perfecta y blanca dentadura, su rosada lengua, el contorno de su rostro, su delgado cuello, su clavícula marcada contra su piel, el color de sus…

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, llamando la atención de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor, pero estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que lo ignoró. Todo lo que podía, y trataba de evitar, hacer era recorrer el desnudo cuerpo de la chica desconocida una y otra vez de memoria.

-¿Peridot?- volvió, por fin, a la realidad cuando Pearl, su compañera de clases, la nombró -¿Estás bien?- preguntó, impregnando su voz con la preocupación que sentía.

-Emh… Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- ¿Acaso su comportamiento había sido tan inusual?

-Pues, para empezar, te llamé al menos unas cuatro veces antes de que me prestaras atención, no creo que tus ojeras sean de tu "proyecto secreto" y Amethyst me dijo que el otro día te salvó de ser atropellada- Vaya, sí que había estado actuando extra… ¡Espera!

-¡¿Amethyst te habló de mi proyecto?!- Preguntó enojada. Pearl desvió la mirada, era más que obvio que había metido la pata.

-N…S… Tal vez lo mencionó una vez- Si Amethyst sabía que había mencionado el más preciado secreto de Peridot ¡En las narices de la misma! La mataría –Pero no dijo nada más- trató de remediarlo.

Peridot quiso enojarse más pero, estaba tan cansada por la falta de sueño que no pudo hacer otro reclamo.

-Pearl, ¿Puedo ir a dormir contigo esta noche?- preguntó, cambiando por completo de tema.

-Si quieres, ¿Tienes problemas con tus padres?- la rubia negó. A pesar de ser, técnicamente, su mejor amiga en toda la universidad, no le contaba muchas cosas a Pearl. Era más probable que le contara a la novia de la pelirroja, Amethyst.

-Estaré ahí esta noche- se despidió con la mano y caminó en dirección al salón donde tendría su próxima clase.

Cuando llegó al cuarto salón del segundo piso, se sentó tras el pupitre exhausta. Bebió un poco de café de su termo y esperó unos minutos hasta que su maestro llegó. Se esforzó, realmente se esforzó durante esa y el resto de las clases, para no dormirse. Cuando por fin la última hora del día llegó, ella tuvo una batalla consigo misma sobre si asistir o no; optó por no manchar su perfecto record de asistencias con una única tacha en preescolar.

Se encontró en el camino a su parada de autobús de nuevo a Pearl, le recordó que iría esa noche, aunque no era realmente necesario. Esperó unos eternos minutos hasta que su autobús llegó, pagó al conductor y se sentó en uno de los asientos de en medio.

Durante el camino, mantuvo la vista en el exterior en todo momento mientras escuchaba sus canciones favoritas en sus audífonos. Pero todos sus sentidos se bloquearon cuando pasó frente al edificio de departamentos de nuevo, su cansancio desapareció durante los eternos segundos que el semáforo duró en rojo.

Recorrió el edificio con la mirada de manera automática, como siempre. Veinte pisos de altura y ella estuvo a punto de ser profanada en el catorceavo. Sintió su intimidad contraerse con los recuerdos, sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pues sentía el rostro caliente. Seguía preguntándose una y otra vez cómo demonios estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar, no sabía quién era esa extraña, en su maldita vida la había visto, y esperaba no volver a verla.

¡Ni un maldito café le había invitado! Y mira que había notado la estupenda cafetera que había en el departamento. Por primera vez se preguntó si ese era el departamento de sus padres o era propio, si ella lo pagaría y, de ser así, qué edad tenía realmente. Sabía que no era una chica de su edad, se veía de al menos unos treinta. ¡Para variar era alguien que le llevaba quizá 10 años!

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa le avisó a su madre que se quedaría en casa de Pearl, porque ella no pedía permisos, sólo avisaba. Sus padres eran conscientes que ella siempre cumplía lo que decía y que era una chica responsable. Todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor.

¡Oh, su hermano! Él era la principal razón por la que deseaba tan desesperadamente terminar la carrera universitaria y mudarse de una maldita vez por todas. A pesar de ser cuatro años mayor que ella se comportaba como un crío de diez. En ese momento estaba estudiando fisicoculturismo y, debía admitirlo, le iba muy bien en ello. Era como si el fisicoculturismo fuese creado para él.

Cuando llegó a casa abrió, con pesadez, la puerta de su habitación encontrando al susodicho, como siempre, hurgando entre sus cosas.

-¡¿Qué carajo haces aquí, imbécil?!- eran realmente pocas las veces que le gritaba al chico pues, literalmente, podría partirla con las manos como gelatina, pero su falta de sueño la hacían diez veces más irritable de lo que de por sí ya era.

-Calma, enana, sólo vine por mis tenis- ¡Ah, otra cosa! Su habitación era como la bodega familiar en la que todos podían meter cualquier cosa que quisieran. Por ejemplo, las luces de navidad estaban al fondo del armario.

-¡Póntelos en tu basura de cuarto y largo de aquí!- el mayor tronó sus nudillos al apretar las manos con fuerza, pero Peridot no se intimidó como normalmente lo hacía.

-Ya, ya, que sensible estas estos días- se quejó el mayor cuando se dio cuenta que su intimidación no había funcionado –Como sea, esta noche saldré al bar, así que ponte _el traje_ \- le "avisó".

-No me pondré esa basura y mucho menos iré- Peridot se puso firme, por lo que a su hermano no le quedó de otra más que dejarlo pasar esa vez – _odio el traje_ \- pensó.

Así le decían a cuando Peridot se disfrazaba de un chico, se hacía pasar por "el mejor amigo nerd" de su hermano y este lograba conseguir más chicas que cuando iba solo. Lo odiaba. Para su hermano no era nada más que un simple método de ligue.

Superó su enojo unos segundos después y buscó ropa limpia para meter en su mochila. No era la primera vez que iba a dormir a la casa de Pearl, antes lo hacía sólo para interponerse entre Amethyst y ella.

Quiso reír ante los recuerdos. Un par de años atrás había conocido a Amethyst, en el examen de ingreso a la universidad, intercambiaron números ese día y se mantuvieron en contacto desde entonces. Desde el momento en el que la vio sintió "mariposas" en el estómago, se había enamorado por primera vez. Para su mala suerte, la chica había hecho examen para el área de arte, mientras que ella prefirió el área de ingeniería y ahí conoció a Pearl, la en ese entonces mejor amiga de Amethyst. Aunque eso duró poco, pues se volvieron pareja unos meses después de entrar a la universidad. Desde ese entonces Peridot se entrometía cada que podía, ya fuera interrumpiendo sus citas cuando estaba a su alcance, adicionándose autoritariamente a las "pijamadas" en casa de Pearl que, cómo vivía sola, sabía cómo terminarían. La lista fue larga, hasta que la misma Amethyst le pidió un poco de espacio para ellas. Entonces supo que no fue Pearl quien se le declaró a Amethyst, sino al revés, y que ella salía sobrando.

Tenía poco de haber superado su enamoramiento, pero aun así viejos hábitos no se dejan tan fácilmente. A veces todavía interrumpía las citas de esas dos pero estas veces sólo por molestarlas, algunas noches se quedaba en casa de Pearl, especialmente cuando Amethyst estaba ahí, sólo para tener charlas con ambas, y en otras ocasiones sólo era por trabajos en equipo que hacía con Pearl pues compartían algunas clases.

Suspiró sonoramente, volviendo a la realidad. Terminó de empacar dos mudas de ropa en su maleta y cerró su cuarto con llave, era la única forma de dejar su cuarto intacto y aun así tenía sus dudas.

Fue hacia su madre, quien estaba en la cocina, y se despidió de ella. Salió de la casa y tomó el autobús con las últimas energías que le quedaban. Apenas llegó a la puerta del departamento de Pearl, sacó a llave que la propietaria le había dado y entró, no avanzó más de seis pasos antes de tirar todo su equipaje y lanzarse sobre el sofá. Si se golpeó no lo sintió pues ya estaba sumergida en el subconsciente desde antes de caer.

Primero tuvo un sueño normal, soñaba que ya era una adulta, tenía su propia casa y estaba en su oficina, puliendo con orgullo sus múltiples premios; méritos por su increíble intelecto. Entonces su puerta se abrió de golpe y unos brazos no tardaron en rodearla. Un tacto suave tocó su nuca, pues aún mantenía su cabello corto, luego fue un tacto más húmedo; una lengua. Gimió, mientras sentía las suaves manos recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, hasta que una mano fue a parar debajo de su pantaloncillo, sintiendo un cálido tacto en su entrepierna, mientras la otra mano se posaba, arriba de la ropa, sobre su pecho, estrujándolo. Reconoció la piel, era aquella chica de nuevo. Gimió sonoramente cuando introdujo un dedo, sintiéndose más mojada cuando medianamente lo sacó sólo para volver a meterlo. La escuchó preguntarle si le gustaba, con una voz levemente distorsionada, a lo que Peridot respondió gimiendo más fuerte cuando introdujo un segundo dedo. Se sentía tan bien. _Peridot_. La llamó, estaba tan ida que no notó que no era su voz.

–Peridot… Peridot… ¡Peridot!- la voz de Pearl la despertó abruptamente, haciéndola caerse del sofá ante la sorpresa. La risa de Amethyst llenó el silencio luego del sonido del golpe.

-Viejo, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó rodeando su estómago con los brazos –Me da miedo preguntar pero, ¿Qué rayos estabas soñando?-.

Peridot se incorporó rápidamente, notando a la pareja frente a ella. Temió preguntar si balbuceó algo mientras dormía cuando vio la mirada de incomodidad en los ojos de Pearl. Demonios.

-¿Tú…? ¿Descansaste bien?- Peridot asintió, insegura -¿Quieres un café o algo?- Pearl caminó hacia la cocina, siendo seguida por las otras chicas, quienes era unos centímetros más bajas que ella.

-¿Hice o dije algo mientras dormía?- preguntó la rubia, no estando segura de si quería saber la respuesta.

-A decir verdad, tú…-

-Amethyst- aunque no lo gritó, era más que obvio que vendría una reprimenda si no cortaba la frase.

-Bien, díselo tú- Amethyst se lavó las manos.

-¿Entonces, Pearl?- la rubia dirigió la mirada a la más alta.

La pelirroja deseó, por un segundo, no haber interrumpido a su novia como siempre. Pero, ¿Cómo decirle que no dejaba de llorar mientras parecía tratar de alejar a alguien entre sueños?

-Nada, sólo… estabas roncando- inventó la chica, mientras le pedía a su novia con la mirada que le siguiera la farsa.

-Es cierto, normalmente roncas, pero creo que esta vez dejaste que el motor se oxidara- se burló, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Ya veo- se sintió aliviada de que no ocurriera lo que ella evitaba a toda costa. Parecía que no necesitaría evitar dormir por más tiempo –Bueno, entonces yo me regreso a dormir, no hagan nada raro mientras tanto- se despidió moviendo la mano, mientras bostezaba, camino a la habitación que Pearl ya había acondicionado para la rubia.

Cuando Pearl y Amethyst se quedaron solas, voltearon a verse entre sí con preocupación. ¿Acaso algo le había pasado a su pequeña amiga? ¿Era eso lo que la había mantenido tan somnolienta y distraída los últimos días? ¿Alguien había abusado de ella?

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peridot despertó esa mañana como nueva, el que fuera sábado le había permitido tener un sueño ininterrumpido de dieciséis horas. Al parecer, una vez que dejabas que los sueños eróticos siguieran terminaban convirtiéndose en algo más, cómo una lucha de robots gigantes interestelares por ejemplo.

Se estiró al incorporarse y, luego de tender su cama, salió de la habitación hacia la cocina. Pearl le había hecho su propio espacio en su alacena. Tomó su cereal favorito y se sentó en la mesa del comedor, viendo a Pearl y Amethyst salir de su habitación peleando.

-Perri, dile a Pearl que no es un crimen comer de vez en cuando en la habitación- pidió Amethyst, mientras señalaba a su novia.

-Nunca dije que fuera un crimen, sólo no dejes migajas en toda la cama- pidió la pelirroja.

Peridot sólo las observó mientras masticaba el cereal. A veces no entendía cómo ellas habían terminado juntas, eran polos totalmente opuestos. Pearl era algo así como una maniática de la limpieza y el orden, quien consideraba como actividad favorita leer, principalmente libros científicos, y pasaba sus ratos de ocio limpiando la casa; mientras que Amethyst, ¡Oh, Amethyst!, era un desastre andante, podía vivir en una casa infestada de paquetes vacíos de comida por semanas, sus calificaciones en la escuela media, de no ser por Pearl, hubieran sido exorbitantemente bajas, su pasatiempo favorito eran los videojuegos y comer cualquier tipo de grasas trans sin importar siquiera fecha de caducidad.

A veces, incluso Peridot se preguntaba cómo era que se había enamorado de aquella chica de cabello actualmente teñido de un violeta grisáceo y ojos aceitunados; quizá había sido la forma en la que la hacía sonreír sin importar la situación, la forma en la que sabía cuándo necesitaba compañía, ya fuera para desahogarse o simplemente para no sentirse sola. Sí, quizá ese tipo de detalles habían tenido algo que ver. Y si así había sido con ella, una simple amiga, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo sería con la chica de la que llevaba enamorada más de cuatro años.

Cuando Peridot volvió a la realidad, la pareja parecía ya haber arreglado sus diferencias. Mientras Pearl fue a preparar panqueques para el desayuno, Amethyst se sentó junto a Peridot en la mesa.

-Veo que dormiste bien, P-dot- Amethyst pasó el pulgar por debajo de los verdosos ojos de su amiga, suponía Peridot que las ojeras habían disminuido.

-Como un bebé- afirmó antes de empinar el plato para beberse la leche. Peridot se levantó de su lugar para lavar su plato, mientras Pearl estaba a pocos pasos suyos en la estufa.

-¿Tuviste algún problema para dormir?- preguntó Pearl, un poco insegura de querer entrar en ese terreno.

-No realmente, gracias por dejar que me quedara anoche- terminó de lavar y se secó las manos con el paño de cocina. –Creo que necesitaba estar lejos de mi familia siquiera una noche- se talló los hombros, hasta ese momento fue consciente de cuan estresada estaba de su casa.

-Cuando gustes, Peridot, sabes que esta también es tu casa- Pearl le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

Peridot aún recordaba el tiempo en el que tuvo una enemistad no declarada con la pelirroja, estaba de más decir que Amethyst fue la manzana de la discordia. Ante el vergonzoso recuerdo desvió la mirada, dándose cuenta, gracias al reloj de cocina, que eran casi las doce del día.

-Bueno, debo irme, le prometí a mi madre hacer la despensa hoy- Pearl asintió, volteando el panqueque antes de que se quemara.

-Te veo el lunes, entonces- Alcanzó a oír antes de salir de la cocina. Amethyst entendió que se iba por lo que levantó la mano para "darle los cinco".

Peridot fue a su habitación y tomó su maleta.

-Las veo luego- gritó antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada e ir hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la calle dejó salir un suspiro que llevaba varios segundos reteniendo. Cruzó la calle hacia su parada del autobús y, mientras esperaba, se puso los audífonos. Pero, antes de que siquiera pasara un minuto de la canción, su teléfono sonó, cortando la maravillosa canción. No tuvo otra opción mas que contestar.

-¿Hola?- Esperó unos segundos y, justo como lo pensó, su hermano gritó del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Pequeña enana! ¿Sigues en casa de la otra nerd?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-Acabo de salir- respondió con la poca calma que tenía.

-Pasaré por ti en cinco minutos, tenemos una cita-

-¿Tenemos? ¿Por qué lo dices en plural?- preguntó confundida, no tenía ni veinticuatro horas fuera de su casa, ¿Qué se había perdido?

-Bueno, gracias a ti, ratón de biblioteca, no logré llegar muy lejos con una super chica- su voz sonaba sutilmente molesta –Pero, tu genial hermano logró conseguir una cita doble con ella y su hermana, obviamente necesito que distraigas a la hermana mientras… nos escapamos- Peridot sabía cómo terminaría todo.

-Tendrás que conseguirte a alguien más, no tengo _el traje_ conmigo-

-Tu hermano es inteligente también y lo trae- la voz del mayor sonó justo cuando aparcó al lado de ella, palmeando el lado del asiento donde estaba su _ropa_.

-Te odio, Jasper- Peridot no tuvo más opción que subir al auto, pues sabía cómo terminaría si no lo hacía.

Debía admitirlo, le gustaba disfrazarse de chico, era fácil y le quedaba quizá mejor que ser una subdesarrollada fémina. Pero no podía disfrutarlo si era para que su hermano consiguiera chicas. Aún no terminaba de entender cómo demonios funcionaba esa estrategia.

Llegaron al restaurante donde habían quedado con las hermanas cuarenta minutos antes, para que Peridot fuera al baño a vestirse. Ya sabía que debía ir al de chicos pues, cuando intentó cambiarse en el de chicas, una señora la sacó diciéndole "pervertido" una y otra vez. Ella quiso interpretarlo como una señal del destino que le decía que debía parar con eso, pero su hermano prefirió interpretarlo como que el baño de chicas ya no era una opción.

Se quitó la mayoría de lo que traía puesto. Primero se puso una faja que apretara lo poco que tenía, haciéndola verse totalmente plana, luego se puso unos pantalones de chico y su camisa de videojuegos favorita, cambió sus lentes por unos de fondo de botella y maquilló sutilmente su rostro para verse menos femenina. Sí, el maquillaje podía hacer eso. Cuando salió del cubículo, tenía quince minutos para peinarse _apropiadamente_ y salir hacia donde estaba su hermano quien, al verlo, alzó su pulgar en aprobación.

Le dejaron la maleta de ropa a su leal amigo tras la barra, pues no era la primera vez que su hermano iba ahí con alguna _doble cita_ en manos, y se sentaron en una de las mesas de la segunda planta, uno frente al otro, a esperar.

-Así que, ¿Qué te llamó la atención de esta?- preguntó tratando de no caer en un incómodo silencio los minutos que quedaban.

-Es… diferente a la mayoría, es sólo un par de años mayor que yo, pero… Es tan…- la expresión en el rostro de su hermano la hizo dudar si había tenido una erección en ese segundo, prefirió no preguntar –Cómo sea, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi repertorio para conseguir esta cita, no lo vayas a arruinar- amenazó Jasper, apuntándolo con el pulgar para enfatizar su amenaza.

-Ok, ok- no existía otra respuesta.

-Mira ahí está- Jasper señaló con la mirada las escaleras que quedaban a espaldas de Peridot –la rubia es su hermana- susurró.

Peridot volteó sutilmente, para no verse tan obvia, pero una vez que clavó los ojos en la cita de su hermano simplemente le fue casi imposible quitárselos de encima. Ese cabello castaño, los ojos azules, la piel tostada… ¡Esa era la chica del departamento!

* * *

 **Bueno, chicos, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

 **Mañana regreso a clases, así que puede que tarde un tiempo en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Deseenme suerte, la voy a necesitar TuT**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lapis Lazuli; ese era el nombre de la chica que casi la viola en el departamento de sus sueños. Aunque, viéndola en ese momento, escuchando y tratando de no morir de aburrimiento con lo que su hermano decía, parecía difícil imaginar que tenía una expresión tan lasciva como se lo había mostrado aquel día. Falsas risas y palabras aburridas se oían en aquella mesa, dejándole en claro a la rubia que ambos estaban desesperados de irse, aunque no estaba segura si al mismo lugar.

Desvió la mirada de la castaña para tratar de concentrarse, por fin, en la chica que tenía en frente. Sapphire Lazuli. Era casi de su estatura, por muy pocos centímetros Peridot le ganaba, lo poco que le había escuchado era que era un par de años menor que ella y que apenas se graduaría de la preparatoria, de ahí en más estaba en blanco, no había escuchado la otra mitad de oraciones que, con molestia plasmada en su voz, se había obligado a decirle para no dejar morir la "conversación".

Peridot la miró detenidamente unos segundos. Su cabello rubio se ondulaba a mitad de su espalda, su piel era de un tono parecido al de su hermana, sus labios, carnosos y apetecibles, hacían que cualquiera en primera instancia se preguntara si eran tan suaves como se veían, su nariz era del tamaño justo para que su rostro se viera totalmente simétrico y un flequillo adornaba sus ojos azules que en ese momento la veían con tanta indiferencia que congelaba.

-Si vas a comerte a mi hermana con la mirada creo que lo mejor será que me vaya- Sapphire hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Peridot le tomó del brazo. Si la chica se iba y su hermana la secundaba, Jasper haría de su vida un puto infierno.

-No lo hago, sólo… Me parece familiar, pero no recuerdo de dónde- mintió la rubia mayor, esperando que la más joven le creyera –por favor, quédate- suplicó. Sapphire lo meditó un momento.

-De acuerdo- Sapphire lo hizo, esta vez cruzándose de brazos con aquella misma expresión de insatisfacción con la que llegó –Voy a dejar esto en claro, no estoy interesada en ti, en lo absoluto, pero tu hermano persuadió a la mía de hacer esta tontería- Peridot dejó escapar una risilla, confundiendo a su _cita_.

-Qué coincidencia, a mí también me obligaron a venir a esta estupidez- Sapphire pareció sorprenderse un segundo y posteriormente le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

-Peridot, ¿Cierto?- la ojiverde asintió, acomodándose en el asiento. Una agradable conversación fluyó durante quince minutos, hasta que Jasper y Lapis se levantaron de su sitio.

-Nos retiramos- Jasper posicionó su mano sobre la espalda de Lapis, quien pareció ignorarlo.

Los ojos azules de la chica se posaron sobre Peridot durante varios segundos y la rubia temió que la hubiese descubierto a pesar del disfraz. Sintió el sudor comenzar a formarse en su frente y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-No llegues muy tarde a casa- Lapis despegó la vista de su persona para dirigirla a su hermana –Y no hagas _cosas sucias_ con tu nuevo amigo- sonrió picara. Las mejillas de Sapphire se tornaron rojas por un instante.

Por otro lado Peridot suspiró por sus adentros, aliviada al no verse descubierta. Luego de que Sapphire le dedicara una mirada de molestia a su hermana vio a la pareja salir del local.

-Entonces…- ahora que el tema de conversación se había congelado y la idea de lo que haría su hermano con Lapis o, como ya se había acostumbrado a llamarla "la violadora del piso catorce", la dejaron en un incómodo estado que, sabía, compartía con Sapphire.

-Entonces…- repitió la oji-azul. –Espero que no estés pensando en llevarme a tu habitación también- soltó la chica como un chiste que, de no ser porque Peridot bebía su soda y comenzó a ahogarse, habría resultado hilarante.

-N-No, soy totalmente heterosexual- aseguró sin pensar, ni bien sabiendo si su afirmación era totalmente cierta.

-¿Eh?- demasiado tarde como para corregirse o pensar en otra excusa, Peridot reaccionó de su error -¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- la molestia en su tono le hacía pensar a la mayor lo que podría estar cruzando por su mente. Nada bueno.

Bien pudo decir que se había equivocado y lo que quería decir era "gay", decir que no era esa clase de chico o simplemente que no quería cuestionar el género o apariencia de su acompañante; pero lo único que estaba en su mente en ese momento era la verdad. Suspiro antes de soltarla.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… soy una chica- Sapphire la examinó detenidamente por unos segundos. Peridot sólo esperaba reproches en forma de preguntas.

-Y yo que creí que sólo eras afeminado- se burló seguida de una sutil carcajada.

-¡Ey!- gruñó la mayor.

-Me has estado engañando la última hora, no tienes derecho a quejarte- Sapphire se cruzó de brazos, riéndose, aunque se detuvo ante el mohín de Peridot –Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor- una pausa dramática antes de voltear alrededor y acercarse un poco más a su acompañante -yo no soy una chica-.

La estruendosa carcajada de Sapphire resonó en toda la planta alta del local aunque poco le importó porque, ¿Cómo no reírse a ese punto cuando Peridot palideció tanto?

-¿Realmente lo creíste?- delineó sus ojos con su dedo, borrando las lagrimillas que se le habían salido.

-Yo… ¡No!- su tono remarcaba duda.

-Tranquila, también soy una chica- sonrió una vez más, esta vez dejando pasar cualquier otra broma que podría hacer con respecto a la situación. –Ahora, ¿Me dirás que haces vestida así?- no sonaba molesta en lo absoluto, más bien intrigada.

Peridot comenzó a contar la historia, el cómo le era cómico disfrazarse hasta que su hermano la descubrió y la obligó a hacerlo para sus fines egoístas, la historia de la señora en el baño y como, sin pedirlo, consiguió el numero de un ligue de su hermano, ¿Hacía falta recalcar que nunca la llamó?

Desde ese punto la conversación volvió a fluir otra hora seguida, hasta que el teléfono de Sapphire sonó. Por lo visto sus padres la quería de vuelta lo más pronto posible. Ambas salieron del restaurante con calma. Cruzaron unas calles entre charlas y risas y, cuando el autobús de Sapphire se acercaba, Peridot le dio su número telefónico para mantenerse en contacto; se habían agradado mutuamente.

Cuando el autobús dobló en la esquina, la rubia siguió su camino hacia el centro comercial, recordando que su madre le había encargado las comprar.

Tomó un carrito de compras y comenzó a escoger entre lo que su madre había enlistado y lo que a ella le apetecía comprar. Durante su andar entre pasillo y pasillo, volvió a rememorar lo que había conocido de Sapphire ese día: tenía dieciocho años y vivía con sus padres, ese años se inscribiría en la universidad para el área de medicina y solía salir los fines de semana con su hermana mayor que, por lo que le dijo, compartía el mismo pasatiempo que su hermano, con la diferencia de que a la rubia le tocaba el papel de respaldo para evitar a los chicos que no le interesaban.

Por un segundo, Peridot se sintió confundida y deseosa de saber el motivo por el que, si Lapis era tan heterosexual como su hermana le dijo, estuvo a punto de tener sexo con ella, una chica, como lo más natural del mundo. Algo simplemente no embonaba. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad cuando llegó la hora de pagar.

En el camino a casa por su mente no dejó de rondar la idea de que "la violadora del piso catorce", era la chica en la que su hermano se había interesado. Un profundo malestar invadió su estómago cuando fue consciente de que, muy probablemente, en ese momento esos dos estarían en el departamento de la castaña, teniendo sexo en la misma habitación en la que casi lo hace con ella. Quiso vomitar.

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa, dejó las compras en la cocina y fue directo a su habitación. Encendió su consola y comenzó con el último juego que había comprado, no supo realmente cuanto estuvo jugando, pero cuando su madre la llamó para cenar, al fin fue capaz de despegarse de frente la pantalla.

Luego de ir al baño y lavarse las manos, se sentó en la mesa del comedor en el asiento frente a su hermano. No sabía ni quería saber cuándo había llegado pero, a juzgar por su cara de idiota, le había ido bien. Muy bien a su parecer.

Luego de comer la deliciosa lasaña que su madre había preparado, volvió a su habitación. Se quedó unas horas leyendo sobre robótica hasta que el efímero recuerdo de su ropa en el restaurante apareció en su mente. Se golpeó la frente, regañándose por olvidarlo.

Puso su alarma para poder ir a primera hora en la mañana por sus cosas y, por fin, decidió que el sueño ganaría la batalla que estaban librando desde un par de horas atrás.

Se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama, segura de que si tenía de nuevo algún sueño con Lapis, no volvería a tener el mismo efecto en ella. El recordatorio de que su hermano ya se la había tirado le volvió a producir una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, por suerte cayó dormida antes de que pudiera causarle insomnio. Pero eso no la libró de volverlo una pesadilla.

Las horas de sueño que tuvo fueron todo menos placenteras. Lapis volvió a ser la protagonista, besándola y tocándola de la misma forma que en el primer sueño pero, esta vez, su hermano aparecía de la nada y la castaña la dejaba de lado para poder estar con él… de forma sexual… ¡Frente a ella!

Despertó dos horas antes de que su alarma sonara, con la espalda hecha un doloroso nudo. Odió que en domingo, el único día en el que podía levantarse tan tarde como quisiera, tuvo que despertar peor de como se había ido a dormir. Para cuando se levantó de la cama, su madre ya estaba haciendo el desayuno. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor, sin la más mínima intención de decir porqué había "madrugado" ese día; eran pasadas las diez y media.

Salió de su casa luego de hacer rabietas por todo, incluso en la calle siguió haciéndolas. Subió y bajó del autobús molesta, entró al restaurante molesta y recibió sus cosas molesta, sin mencionar que el lado en el que cargaba la maleta le dolía a horrores.

-Hola, Peridot- la voz a sus espaldas la tomó por sorpresa, al punto en el que el dolor y todo a su alrededor dejó de existir.

Le pareció haber volteado en cámara lenta, deseando en lo más profundo de su ser haberse equivocado y que Lapis Lazuli no estuviera ahí. Pero lo estaba. Su cabello perfectamente peinado, su rostro con un sutil toque de maquillaje, un primaveral vestido suelto azul marino, adornado con un cinturón negro, zapatos de piso a combinación del vestido y un bolso de mano. Las mejillas de Peridot se chapearon del más intenso carmesí al pensar en lo linda que se veía vestida así.

-Me parece que tenemos que hablar- la idea de huir definitivamente cruzó por la mente de Peridot, pero para cuando su cuerpo reaccionó e intentó hacerlo, ya estaba sobre el deportivo de Lapis sin rumbo conocido.

¡Con un demonios, lo que le faltaba!

* * *

 **¡Adivinen quién volvió~! Me tomó más tiempo del que hubiese querido pero, finalmente, logré terminar y subir el siguiente capítulo. ¡Hurra! Pasen a dejar sus reviews mientras yo trato de escribir una continuación decente :3**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LP**

.

.

.

 **5**

.

.

.

Los ruidos en el exterior, como autos cruzando la avenida a medias y altas velocidades y el característico sonido que solamente grandes aglomeraciones de personas podían causar al transitar en una calle eran los que impedían que el penetrante silencio que se producía dentro desquiciara a ambas.

Fue entonces que, como balde de agua fría que de pronto cae sin saber de dónde, Peridot cayó en cuenta de su situación actual; estaba en el mismo auto con la chica que la hacía estremecer, ni bien sabía si de pánico, hacia un rumbo desconocido para ella y del que, muy probablemente, no volvería sin ser perpetrada primero; si es que volvía. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante los pensamientos que surcaban su mente y las posibilidades que aparecían en su calculador cerebro se volvían infinitamente malas.

-Oye…- la voz de Lapis la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola sacar un alarido que, por lo visto, extrañó a la conductora -¿Estás bien?- la rubia volteó a verla, clavándole los ojos mientras que Lapis sólo pudo voltear a verla una fracción de segundo y luego tuvo que devolver la vista al frente.

Peridot la recorrió con la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer pudiese parecerle el peor mal de toda su existencia? Era una simple mujer que, a simple vista, de lo único que se le podía acusar era de ser sumamente atractiva. Entonces, ¿Por qué le hacía pensar que ser asaltada en medio de un callejón solitario a mitad de la noche era mil veces mejor que la situación en la que se encontraba? Porque para ella lo era. Para Peridot, la extraña sensación que le provocaba aquella malvada mujer era tan desconocido y desorientador que la aterraba.

Lapis volteó a verla fijamente e instintivamente la rubia examinó el exterior, preguntándose qué le había dado tal oportunidad de mirarla sin temor a sufrir un accidente vial; por lo visto, fue gracias a un semáforo en rojo.

-¿A d-dónde vamos?- Apenas recordó cómo hablar se atrevió a preguntar al notar la extraña ruta que habían tomado.

-A mi departamento, por supuesto- respondió con extremada calma mientras devolvió la vista al frente. Inmediatamente Peridot entró en pánico.

¿Y qué hace una persona en pánico? Estupideces, por supuesto. Estupideces como saltar del vehículo justamente cuando el semáforo volvió a la luz verde y correr, a pesar de las quejas de los demás conductores que no tardaron en demostrar al apretar el clackson, repetidas veces, al estar a punto de atropellarla y correr hacia el lugar conocido más cercano que se pueda encontrar.

Corrió al menos cinco cuadras antes de detenerse a falta de aire que, al entrar y salir tan rápido de su sistema, le hacía sentir que iba a morir en cualquier segundo. La maleta no ayudaba en absoluto y, mientras trata de recuperar la vida que se escapaba en cada bocanada de aire, se maldijo por saltarse tantas clases de educación física como pudo en la escuela secundaria, estando segura que de no haberlo hecho, para ese momento al menos sabría como respirar correctamente antes de que le doliera un costado. El auto de Lapis se detuvo con un molesto rechinido de llantas justo frente a ella a los pocos segundos y la castaña salió, con una expresión de molestia plasmada en todo el rostro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- su tono le hizo saber que su expresión no era exagerada –Vuelve al auto ahora- ordenó.

-No- se oyó tan firme que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de su voz.

-¿No?- una de sus cejas azabache se enarcó. Por lo visto, no estaba acostumbrada a esa respuesta.

-No iré a ningún lugar contigo, eres una desconocida. Es más, ni siquiera sé por qué subí en primer lugar- apretó la correa de su mochila entre sus dedos, temerosa de lo que aquella mujer pudiera hacerle.

Lapis la miró unos segundos con una estupefacta expresión -Noto lo diferente que eres de tu hermano- al final le dio una extraña sonrisa que la molestó.

-No me compares con ese idiota- furiosa por el comentario, volvió a caminar en dirección contraria a la que había aparcado la castaña, ignorándola cuando la llamaba por su nombre al menos siete veces.

-¡Ey!- cuando la tomó del brazo por sorpresa, Peridot cayó en un indescriptible y desconocido pánico que la hizo soltarse a como diera lugar lo más pronto posible.

Se dio vuelta para deshacer el agarre tan desesperadamente que, cuando lo logró, cayó de sentón, con el rostro contraido en una de las expresiones de terror más puras que había tenido en su vida. La castaña pareció sorprenderse al ver su rostro.

-Tú… ¿Me tienes miedo?- Lapis parecía arrepentida de su acción e inconscientemente se alejó un par de pasos, dándole el espacio que Peridot deseó desde el inicio.

-N-No…- intentó parecer serena a como diera lugar, a pesar de sospechar que si intentaba ponerse de pie sus piernas no la aguantarían -¿Debería?-.

Lapis no respondió, se quedó estática un momento hasta que pareció recuperar la compostura y dejó de verla para acomodarse el cabello que había terminado despeinándose en esos segundos, se puso sus gafas de sol oscuras cuando pareció notar que tenían audiencia no deseada.

-Mira…- la rubia tomó todo el coraje que poseía en su menudo cuerpo y se reincorporó, adquiriendo una postura de seguridad que sabía que pocas veces saldría a relucir –No sé de qué quieres hablar y no me interesa. Sólo sé que te quiero fuera de mi vida en este momento y para siempre- pisoteó un par de veces para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Al notar que, por algún motivo, Lapis Lazuli no quería llamar la atención, iba a aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad para librarse de ella. No supo hacia dónde veían los ojos de la mujer durante varios segundos, hasta que la vio buscar algo en su bolso y sacar su celular. Un par de segundos después, una fotografía de su corpiño favorito se posó frente a sus ojos.

-¡Renny!- pensó tan alto que terminó gritándolo, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Renny?- la ceja oscura se enarcó y dos segundos después, la burla se remarcó en una coqueta sonrisa –Vaya niñata que eres- volvió a guardar su teléfono sin borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa que comenzó a cabrear a Peridot –Supongo que lo quieres de vuelta- guardó silencio un momento, supuso la rubia, esperando respuesta –Bueno, si tanto deseas recuperarlo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme- se acercó nuevamente, se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura y susurrar a su oído –Te estaré esperando, así que procura no demorar tanto, no soy alguien de mucha paciencia y podría terminar devolviéndolo a tu casa- antes de erguirse nuevamente, depositó un beso en la pálida mejilla.

Se alejó mientras Peridot se limpiaba el residuo de labial rojo que le había dejado marcado. Para cuando logró quitárselo, Lapis ya se había ido. Gruñó e hizo una rabieta tan grande que un niño de cinco años se quedaría estupefacto ante tal nivel, bufó y maldijo en voz baja, odiando cada vez más a aquella maldita mujer.

Quería que se fuera de su vida para siempre, sin posibilidad de volver a encontrarla ni por equivocación por la calle y olvidar su simple existencia por el resto de sus días. Pero sabía que debía ir a recuperar a _Renny_. Si aquella loca terminaba cumpliendo su palabra y llevándolo a su hogar... nada podría salir bien; si su madre lo recibía no quería imaginar las incomodas preguntas que iban a surgir, aunque eso sería mejor a la golpiza que le daría su hermano si se enteraba que algo pasó entre Lapis Lazuli y ella, tomando en cuenta el embobamiento que parecía tener por ella, incluso si había sido no consensuado, estaba segura que no volvería a caminar. Y no podía ni imaginar a su padre...

Pensó, mientras miraba al cielo, que seguramente el ente celestial que habitaba allá arriba debía estar riéndose a carcajadas en ese momento de su maldita mala suerte. Lapis la tenía entre la espada y la pared y, para ser honesta consigo misma, no sabía decir cuál de las opciones era peor.

* * *

 **Hola~!**

 **Bien, sé que me he demorado bastante en esta continuación para lo corta que es. También sé que ya quieren saber si Lapis es una... acompañante y les prometo contestar eso pronto, pero no quiero dar spoilers por ahora.**

 **En fin, los quiero, chic s. Y gracias por esperarme y tenerme infinita paciencia, no sé cómo lo hacen.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Peridot suele tener un conflicto interno que no sabe resolver y necesita un consejo, suele acudir con Amethyst; cuando no quiere responder preguntas innecesarias, acude a Pearl. Ambas eran buenas apoyándola en esa área desconocida que era la socialización humana, pero en ese momento dudaba que alguna tuviera respuesta a la situación que tenía en frente, así que, aunque todo su cuerpo le pedía hacerlo, ella era testaruda y se abstenía.

En su lugar, pasó tres días examinando los datos y creando algoritmos mentales, que no dudó plasmar en papel, que pudiesen serle útiles para resolver su situación. Pero todo terminó siendo inútil y en vano. Al final, mandó todo al carajo y decidió, por primera vez en su vida, dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Mientras tanto, trataría de disfrutar sus días de calma tanto como pudiese hasta que "la tormenta" Lazuli decidiera hacer su movimiento. Aun quería dudar que lo haría.

Y ahí estaba ella ahora, masticando su desayuno sin ganas de ir a la universidad, desviando su atención del plato unos segundos para mirar discretamente a su hermano mayor, él también desayunaba aunque su plato estaba lleno de cosas totalmente diferentes, la mayoría repleta de carbohidratos, pero estaba casi intacto y él parecía incapaz de despegar la mirada del celular, con un semblante de angustia que pocas veces tenía. Parecía estar esperando algo importante.

Peridot hizo memoria. Hasta donde llegaba su conocimiento del círculo social de Jasper, ningún amigo importante se había accidentado y dado a parar al hospital, las calificaciones en sí no era una preocupación para él y su programa favorito acababa de sacar nuevos episodios esa misma semana. Pero aquel apego que tenía a su teléfono con la expresión de un estreñido la llevaba desde hace varios días.

Decidida a volver a ignorarlo como hasta ese momento, volvió a posar sus verdosos ojos en su plato casi terminado. Unos segundos después su teléfono sonó y el tono le hizo saber que se trataba de un mensaje. Era Sapphire.

A pesar de ser la hermana de Lapis, no le molestaba en absoluto intercambiar algunos mensajes ocasionales de vez en cuando desde su _cita_ ; esta vez, Sapphire le había enviado una foto de ella en la pista de hielo de la ciudad. Peridot casi escupe su cereal cuando vio, como fondo de la imagen, el momento preciso en el que una desconocida se cayó de la forma más graciosa posible a mitad de la pista. Sin que se diera cuenta, su hermano miró de reojo la pantalla de su teléfono con curiosidad y, acto seguido, lo tenía sujeta de los hombros firmemente con la expresión que, estaba segura, tuvo Newton cuando descubrió la gravedad.

-¡Eso es!- su grito le corroboró que había tenido una buena idea, de esas que rara vez cruzaban su diminuto cerebro –Tienes que pedirle a su hermana una cita- la rubia ceja se enarcó sin entender de qué hablaba –A la hermana de Lapis, pídele que me consiga una cita con Lapis- exigió.

-¿Por qué debería?- Peridot se sacudió, logrando librarse de los gruesos dedos que la sostenían de los hombros.

-¡Porque Lapis lleva días sin responder a mis mensajes!- Peridot se preguntó por un momento si su hermano alguna vez había lucido más patético.

Se habría burlado hasta que Jasper le dejara el ojo morado, de no ser porque el pensar en Lapis Lazuli no la dejaba pensar con claridad y cualquier sentimiento o emoción que pudiese sentir con ella siquiera en su mente, se distorsionaba hasta parecer irreconocible y todo se limitaba a pánico y terror ¡Más con la amenaza que le había dado el fin de semana pasado! Había tratado de evitar pensar en ello tanto como podía hasta que su hermano se lo acababa de recordar nuevamente.

-Insisto, ¿Por qué debería?-.

-Porque quiero volver a verla- Peridot rodó los ojos al ver los ojos miel suplicantes. La preocupación de que Lapis cumpliera su palabra y que fuera precisamente Jasper quien recibiera su… prenda, había crecido cuando se dio cuenta que el mayor estaba totalmente enganchado a la castaña como con ninguna otra mujer nunca jamás en su vida, ¿Qué rayos le había hecho a su hermano?

-Jasper, no voy a hacerlo- se negó, sabiendo que su hermano no se atrevería a golpearla por negarse, no le convenía; sólo insistiría hasta volverse insoportable y ella, en una rabieta, terminara aceptando.

Terminó su cereal, sin poder disfrutar el final de su desayuno porque su hermano la miró con aquella expresión de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia en todo momento. Se levantó, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás, dejó su plato en el lavabo y se fue directo a su habitación siendo seguida por el mayor.

Justo como había predicho, el siguiente par de días Jasper fue más insoportable de lo usual; la llevaba y traía del colegio mientras no paraba de repetir una y otra vez "Por favor", haciéndola pensar que ahorrarse el pasaje por el "aventón" no valía la pena, además de eso, en casa la acosaba cada que salía de su habitación, ya no podía ir al baño sin escuchar del otro lado de la puerta a su hermano repetir lo mismo, se colaba en su habitación cuando hacía su tarea y no se iba hasta que su madre lo obligaba salir.

Fue hasta el viernes que no pudo resistirlo más y le gritó mil y un insultos, la mayoría repetidos, hasta que finalizó el grosero discurso con un "está bien, maldito pedazo de idiota". Jasper pareció sólo escuchar las dos palabras que estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo pues le sonrió, la abrazó e incluso le besó la mejilla al menos tres veces antes de salir de ahí, dando saltos al obtener nuevamente la victoria. Peridot volvió a pensar que era el ser más patético del planeta mientras se limpiaba la saliva de la mejilla.

Vio la hora, faltaban treinta minutos para que dieran las cinco de la tarde. Marcó el número de Sapphire, recordando que para esa hora ya no estaría en la escuela. Escuchó tres bipeos antes que descolgaran.

 _-¿Hola?-_ Sapphire parecía extrañada de que la llamara y era entendible pues, por lo general, sólo texteaban.

-Hola- respondió al saludo –Ey, estaba pensando… me preguntaba si…- no sabía cómo plantearlo, se masajeó el cuello mientras trataba de pensar una excusa descente, pero terminó suspirando y siendo tan honesta con ella como cuando le reveló que era una chica –Necesito un enorme favor, ¿Puedes convencer a tu hermana de tener otra cita con mi hermano?- la escuchó soltar un largo "eh" y luego un silencio de varios segundos.

- _No… creo lograr convencerla, es una cabeza dura_ \- escuchó un reclamo al fondo y supo que la susodicha estaba ahí, quizá escuchándola.

-¿Ni una cita doble?- volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido y podía ver en su mente como Lapis negaba con la cabeza mientras Sapphire no sabía cómo decírselo. -No pretendo que se case con él por la fuerza, sólo quiero que le diga en la cara lo que siente para que entre en su pequeño cerebro y deje de molestarme- explicó. No la escuchó por poco más de un minuto.

- _Vas a deberme una grande_ \- escuchó el grito Lapis de fondo.

- _Iremos al club "Full Moon" esta noche_ \- le avisó.

-Perfecto- Peridot sonrió satisfecha, el club era el sitio ideal así, cuando lo rechazara, podría olvidarla con otra chica despistada que encontrara y volver a su rutina, en lugar de irse a llorar al rincón de su habitación el resto de la noche como prácticamente lo tenía visualizado.

- _Eso va a costarte_ \- su tono malicioso la hizo reír.

-Te lo pagaré, lo prometo- le dedicó una sutil risa antes de colgar, su hermano entró apenas lanzó el teléfono a su cama, por lo visto había escuchado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Eres el mejor error que mis padres cometieron- "elogió" mientas daba espectáculo de un "baile de la victoria".

-Ni creas, este favor se paga- Jasper se detuvo y rodó los ojos, listo para escuchar su exigencia –Después de esta noche, no volveré a ayudarte a ligar, especialmente con " _el traje"_ \- Jasper parecía listo y dispuesto a replicar -¿Quieres que cancele?- apenas se abrieron los labios masculinos volvieron a cerrarse, gruñó y salió de la habitación dando pisotones.

Su hermano tenía la actitud de un crío con la mente de un viejo rabo verde, y esa combinación era una de las peores que existían. No culpaba a Lapis, ni a ninguna otra chica, por no querer volver a verlo después de su _cita_ , ella también lo evitaría si pudiera.

Se lanzó sobre su cómoda cama, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones y, con ello, la cólera que su hermano le había provocado desde que inició su berrinche. Sólo cedió porque sabía que era cuestión de horas antes de que le explotara la bilis y ella odiaba los hospitales.

Su teléfono vibró y estiró la mano para alcanzarlo del otro lado de la cama. Era otro mensaje de Sapphire.

 _"Nos vemos a las 7:30. ;)"_

La sangre se le congeló. Ella no tenía contemplado ir; hasta donde había entendido, su hermano era el único que debía presentarse y ver a Lapis esa noche; Peridot no quería ir si existía esa posibilidad para ella también.

"¿Debo de?"

No pasaron ni cinco segundos que envió el mensaje cuando obtuvo contestación.

 _"Sí :("_

Desde ahí, una discusión en textos que llevo más de diez minutos inició. Al final, Sapphire ganó y Peridot supo que Lapis no era la única "cabeza dura" en esa familia. Sólo esperaba no tener que enfrentarla esa noche.

Cuando vio la hora decidió bañarse antes que su hermano comenzara a apurarla. En media hora estuvo lista; vistiendo su playera favorita debajo de una camisa verde de cuadros, con unos pantalones cómodos y un par de tenis negros, se peinó lo mejor que pudo su rebelde cabellera y se acostó en su cama a jugar un rato en lo que su hermano terminaba de arreglarse. A las siete en punto estuvo listo, demasiado arreglado a su parecer. ¿Dónde había quedado su despreocupado y verdadero hermano?

Jasper condujo por veinte minutos. La rubia se extrañó que en todo el viaje no se atravesara a ningún otro conductor o se saltara altos o le gritara "inútiles" a cualquier figura de autoridad que se le atravesara. Llegaron al club un par de minutos antes de la hora acordada, saludó al guardia de la entrada, su viejo amigo, y se adentró sonriente. Peridot comenzaba a temer de y por él.

Se sentaron a esperar en la barra. Diez minutos después vieron al par de hermanas entrar; los ojos verdes pasaron del par a su hermano, quien se acomodó el cabello una vez más antes de caminar con aparente seguridad hacia la chica que hacía estremecer, de formas totalmente diferentes, a ambos.

Se encontraron a mitad del lugar, Jasper sonriendo y Lapis frunciendo el entrecejo mientras pretendía corresponder el gesto. Pasó de ver la _cita_ a Sapphire, la llamó desde la barra, quién no dudó un segundo en ir con ella. Se sentaron a conversar tanto como les permitía la ensordecedora música del club. Sapphire bebió un par de tragos mientras, en gritos que apenas lograba escuchar, le contó sobre como terminó conversando con la chica del accidente en la pista de hielo, la había ayudado a salir del hielo y a detener el sangrado de su labio, del cómo se agradaron e intercambiaron números y ahora pasaban horas conversando por mensajes. Había una extraña química entre ellas dos.

Al final, convenció a Peridot de tomar un par de tragos, como pago por su favor, que tuvo que pasarse sin terminar escupiéndolos; ella y el alcohol no tenia afinidad. Cuando volvió a buscar a su hermano con la mirada, notó que este ya no estaba donde lo había dejado con Lapis, ni tampoco la castaña. El par dedujo que ambos habían tomado diferente camino y, muy probablemente, ya las habían abandonado a su suerte. Afortunadamente tenían un plan para esos momentos desde que sus respectivos hermanos las inmiscuyeron en sus andadas.

Decidieron tomar el mismo taxi pero, antes de irse, Peridot le pidió un momento. Tenía que ir al baño a mojarse la cara pues el alcohol la había mareado. Sapphire prometió esperarla diez minutos y, si no aparecía luego de eso, ir a rescatar su inconsciente cuerpo del baño.

Cruzó la multitud, quienes la empujaban de vez en cuando al bailar mientras otras tantas veces parecían tratar de dejarla atrapada en medio de la pista. Al entrar el baño sus oídos sintieron un gran alivio cuando el ruido de la música disminuyó considerablemente, rezó para no terminar con sordera antes de salir del club. No volvería a entrar a ningún otro club por lo que le restaba de vida.

Se mojó la cara con el agua del grifo un par de veces mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus pupilas dilatadas. ¿Tan poco aguantaba? No le sorprendía. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire al pensar en que tenía que enfrentarse una vez más al estresante ambiente que prevalecía afuera.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y, cuando volteó a ver qué clase de chica había sido tan bestial, Lapis Lazuli entró dando grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba ella y la aprisionó contra el lavamanos antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en huir.

Sin duda alguna, Peridot le tenía un extraño miedo a Lapis desde el día de su inusual primer encuentro, lo sabía y su mente se lo recordaba cada hora; por ello, cuando la vio acercándose sus manos sudaban, su pecho se agitaba, las piernas le temblaban y su mente perdía el sentido de la lógica de vista.

Lapis se le acercó tanto que su aliento chocaba contra su boca, hizo una mueca ante la inconfundible peste a alcohol cuando golpeó su nariz. Peridot se estremeció cuando la castaña depositó un beso en su boca. No fue pasional como el primero, esta vez sólo juntó sus labios sin aparente intención de intentar llegar más allá. Cuando Lapis se separó, lamió los labios de la rubia, antes de darle una sátira sonrisa que le provocó un cosquilleó en el vientre bajo.

-Cumplí tu pequeño capricho, ahora tienes que cumplir el mío- Peridot pensó que se refería al beso que acababa de darle pero, cuando las morenas manos dejaron la orilla del lavamanos para posarse en su cadera y pegarla a su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que no.

Intentó alejarse, pero estaba aprisionada y la frase "e _ntre la espada y la pared",_ que llevaba repitiendo en su mente varios días, nunca había sonado más acertada. Lapis rosó sus labios nuevamente, pero esta vez con la nariz, descendió hasta pegarse al cuello de la rubia, inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló cerca de su oído, causándole cosquillas.

-Te espero mañana en el restaurante de la última vez, a la misma hora- rio –prometo no equivocarme de chica esta vez- Se separó de su cuerpo tan súbitamente como se había pegado a él, le guiñó y sonrió para luego irse.

Las piernas de Peridot no pudieron sostenerla y cayó de sentón cuando se volvieron gelatina. Su respiración era agitada y su mente daba más vueltas que cuando entró ahí.

Pasó cerca de un minuto en el suelo hasta que su cerebro hizo _click_. ¿Equivocarse?

* * *

 **Me siento satisfecha que este capítulo me tomara menos tiempo que el anterior. Para ser honesta me había quedado estancada en el final del capítulo cuatro pero, una vez hice el cinco (que quizá hubiera quedado mejor como un alargamiento del cuatro) fue que pude librarme por fin del bloqueo.**

 **Ahora que sé como seguirá esto, trataré de no demorar tanto como la vez anterior. Y por si llegara a hacerlo, prometo avisar esta vez :B**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


End file.
